


Hisoka, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: Short stories with Hisoka. Each one is modeled after an event where Hisoka didn't get an event story. Gotta give our fox boyfriend some CONTENT.





	1. Our Little Secret

“I knew I should have bought that bundle of sandals,” Hisoka groaned. I giggled and rubbed his back reassuringly.

“It’s not your fault Kaede and Homura went running off like that and broke their shoes to begin with,” I told him.

“I’m their older brother. I should have some sort of control over them,” he said.

“You do. Sometimes.” We were walking around the block, waiting for Homura and Kaede to get their new sandals. We reached the end of the street. There was a two-story building with all the windows open. I could see children in every single one and caretakers in a few.

“Is that what I think it is?” I asked, pointing over to it. Hisoka grew sullen and nodded.

“Our orphanage,” he replied tersely.

“It looks so full…” I commented.

“Overcrowding’s always been an issue. Not every child here is lucky enough to have a parent,” he said. My heart ached at the thought. We were about to turn back when the orphanage doors opened and a young women came out with a small bundle in her arms. She looked relieved when she caught sight of us, hurrying over.

“I was just about to come looking for you, Mr. Hagakure,” she said. “I’m afraid we have a huge favor to ask of you and your family.” Even though she hadn’t said it, I already had a gut feeling what she was going to ask. “We’re beyond full capacity right now, and this little one just got dropped off, but we don’t have room for her. We have a teenager leaving next month, but we need somewhere for the baby to go before that space is free.”

“Do you want us to take care of her in the meantime?” Hisoka asked. I couldn’t get a read on his feelings, but I could certainly see the look of relief and delight on the woman’s face.

“I know it’s a very large favor to ask, but we don’t have room for her and your family is the most well-off in this area…” Hisoka glanced over at me. His house was already packed between all of us, and a baby was going to be one more person. Not to mention I wasn’t sure if I was ready for this kind of thing. Even if it was for a month, I’d still be acting as a parent for that month. But we couldn’t just leave the baby on her own…

“We’ll watch over her until there’s a space open for her,” I said. The woman thanked us over and over again as she handed the baby over to me. A slip of paper with the name “Hanako” was pinned to the blanket swaddling the blanket. The woman retreated back inside the orphanage and Hisoka and I looked at each other.

“I figured we’d be having kids eventually, but not so soon,” he commented, a finger brushing over the child’s cheek. I nodded. I wasn’t sure what we just signed up for. But we’d do our best to take care of Hanako.


	2. Love Holiday 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Love Holiday comes to an end as we head back to my dorm.

I giggled as Hisoka and I sneaked onto my balcony. It was the Love Holiday and after a long day of work, we’d gone out to dinner and we were heading back to my dorm for some privacy. He was living in Gedonelune Town, but given Homura and the next two oldest siblings had just moved in a couple of weeks ago, it wasn’t like we could get any privacy at his place anymore.

Hisoka put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to him. I reached up to wrap my arms around his shoulders.

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” he murmured before kissing me. I grinned against his lips as I deepened the kiss.

“I love you, Hisoka.”

“I love you too.” He rests his forehead against mine, eyes closed as if savoring the moment. My heart’s racing and I feel like I can’t get enough of him. Even though we’re holding each other, I want more. “Allow me to show just how much I love you tonight.” My cheeks are bright red as I giggle. I guess blushing isn’t something I’m going to get over soon, even if I’m comfortable with him.

“Only if you let me do that same,” I replied. He chuckled and started running his fingers through my hair.

“Of course.” We grin at each other before I reach for the balcony door. It may be a bit unsafe, but I left it unlocked just for tonight, so Hisoka and I could sneak in easier. But as we come in, the main door to my room opens and Amelia and Scarlett walk in, hand in hand. We all freeze, staring at each other. The room immediately becomes awkward and I’m at a loss for words.

“I, er, I… I didn’t know you were coming back tonight,” Amelia said nervously.

“Yeah, we uh, we couldn’t go back to Hisoka’s apartment,” I told her. “I didn’t know you and Scarlett were coming back here.”

“Yeah, her roommate’s already asleep so…” I have no idea what to do. We obviously can’t share the room. I know my face is bright red and it’s making me more embarrassed and making me stay red. Amelia and Scarlett are blushing hard too. And when I glance up at Hisoka, he’s looking at the ground and blushing.

Well, our Love Holiday just got a whole lot more complicated.


	3. The Night Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I owe a certain merchant an apology after I was less than graceful with him a few nights ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after season 6. It also has a Night Class MC.

I made my way towards the market, a bag of cookies stashed away in my purse. There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach. But I knew I had to keep trudging forward. After all, I owed this man a huge apology. I wanted to die of embarrassment when I thought about that night. Friends and I had sneaked out of the dorm and went out to the pubs in town. I’d gotten separated from my friends and he had helped me find them - but not after I’d been the worst kind of drunk with him. It was bad enough I was awful to him, but I remembered the whole thing. I guess at least this way I could go apologize, although I’d have to live with that embarrassment for the rest of my life. I made my way through the open-air market, trying to find the stall where I had initially found him packing up for the night. I wandered for what felt like hours. Unsurprisingly, I couldn’t remember the exact route I’d taken that night. It’s almost like being drunk messes with your mind. But I finally found it and there he stood. He was already tall, but his geta made him taller and it was hard to miss that sunshine-gold hair. Now my stomach was really churning. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. Now that I wasn’t drunk, I got a good look at his face and my stomach was even sicker. He was so pretty it was unfair. Man, I really goofed.

“Welcome… Oh, it’s you!” I was expecting him to look mad, or irritated at the very least, but no, he gave me a warm grin. My conscience did not feel better and the churning in my stomach turned into some weird kind of fluttering. “Glad to see you’re in one piece.”  
“Yeah,” I nervously laughed. “Listen I, uh…” I dug into my purse and pulled out the bag of cookies. “I’m so sorry I was awful to you a couple nights ago.” He cocked an eyebrow, but took the cookies nonetheless.

“No hard feelings. You weren’t in your right mind and you were doing the right thing, anyway. I don’t blame you for getting aggressive when a strange man offered to take you back to your friends,” he said, pocketing the cookies. I felt a bit relieved, like a weight had lifted from my shoulders, as cliché as that sounds. “Was the hangover bad?” I groaned and he laughed.

“Yeah, I missed a whole day of classes just recovering. I’m never drinking on a Sunday ever again,” I told him.

“That sounds like a plan.” A silence fell between us. I had no idea what to say. His little stand was quiet, but someone could come at any moment and he didn’t need to be tied up talking with me.

“I, uh, sorry, I’ll stop taking up your time. I just felt really bad about Sunday and wanted to apologize to you,” I told him. Again, he gave me a warm smile. How he was managing to be so kind was beyond me. Maybe he just felt bad for me. I mean, he did see me throw up into a gutter, so…

“You’re not taking up my time at all. I was about to go get lunch, anyway. You have a knack for appearing at the right time.” My cheeks burned at his teasing. But I guess he wasn’t wrong. I showed up as he was closing last night and now I’m here when he’s taking a break.

“Oh, um. That’s good.” I’m really not great talking to men, am I? Or maybe it’s just the whole situation that’s making me feel so weird. “I, uh, I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Are you busy right now?” I was starting to turn to leave when he spoke up. I looked back at him, confused.

“No, why?”

“You’re more than welcome to join me for lunch, if you want. Although I can’t promise there will be alcohol.”

“Oh, _ha ha,_ very funny,” I retorted. But I had to admit, having lunch with him didn’t seem like a bad idea. I was all the way out in town anyway, and he seemed like a good guy. After all, he was very patient with me Sunday and made sure I was comfortable and didn’t feel threatened. Why not? “But all right. I’ll take you up on your offer… uh…”

“Hisoka,” he told me.

“Hisoka,” I repeated. I introduced myself and we started wandering the market. The weird fluttering in my stomach was still there, but I figured it’d disappear as Hisoka and I got to know each other over lunch. At least, I hoped it would. But we’ll just have to wait and see.


	4. New Year's Eve with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka, his family, and I hang out at their house on New Year's Eve.

Laughter filled the house as Hisoka’s younger siblings ran around the house playing. Hachi ran with them, lowkey chaperoning them while Hisoka’s mother, the oldest Hagakure sister Nanaka, and I finished preparing some food we would be having tomorrow. Hisoka stood just outside the kitchen, pouting.

“Can I _please_ help?” he said for what was probably the twentieth time that day.

“No,” his mother said shortly. Nanaka snickered

“You wanna burn down the kitchen again?” she teased him.

“That was _one time!”_ he fired back. I turned away, trying to hide my face. It wouldn’t do me good if Hisoka saw I was on the verge of laughter. Hisoka’s mother shooed him away.

“You can help us by checking on your siblings. We should be getting ready to head to the shrine,” she told him. Hisoka opened his mouth to reply when suddenly there was a large crash followed by some shouting. His mother sighed. I put down my utensils and hurried over to the sound. Homura and a couple of the other brothers were on the ground. Kaede and her sister Haru stood by them. One of the sliding doors had been completely knocked off its track and broken into two pieces.

“You guys…” Hisoka sighed, disappointed. “What happened?”

“Homura threw Yuuto into the air” little Haru said.

“You can’t just snitch on me like that!” Homura reached for Haru, but I grabbed her and picked her up. Immediately, she put her tiny arms around my neck. Hisoka went to the door and inspected it.

“I can fix it. Just go get dressed. Mother said we’re going to the shrine soon.” The boys murmured an apology to Hisoka before heading to a closet. Kaede followed and I let Haru down to totter after her big sister.

“Do you need help?” I asked Hisoka.

“No, I can handle it. But thanks,” he replied with a smile. He lined the pieces up and used repair magic to make the door good as new.

“Are all holidays this rowdy?” I inquired as he put the door back into place.

“Unfortunately. But I guess you can say it’s lively,” he chuckled. He finished with the door and came over to me, putting his arms around my waist. “Since I won’t be able to do this around my family…” He leaned down and quickly kissed me. “Happy New Year.” I giggled and gave him another kiss.

“Happy New Year,” I told him. This was our first New Year’s together and to be honest, even if we had to kiss before the clock struck midnight, that was okay with me. After all, it seemed our future New Year’s Eves were going to fun and slightly chaotic. And I was more than ready for them.


End file.
